Por el resto de nuestros días
by 07Vampire-Ghost
Summary: Edward se toma un momento de reflexión mientras observa a Bella terminar su transformación como vampiro. Porque no sólo le dio una compañera, sino la aventura más grande de su existencia...


_**¡Hola! :) **_

_**Decidí hacer este pequeño One Shot por el estreno de Amanecer. ¡Me encantó la peli! :D Y en mi opinión es la más apegada al libro, ¿ustedes ya la vieron? Claro que le faltaron un par de escenas pero no se puede tener todo, en fin… ¡Disfrútenlo! **_

**POR EL RESTO DE NUESTROS DÍAS.**

Pienso, espero, pienso de nuevo… Sé que no fue demasiado tarde. _Ella estará bien. _Me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez, el corazón de mi Bella, mi esposa, latía rítmicamente signo de su transformación. En estos momentos deseo más que nada leer su mente, esta tan quieta, ha estado así desde que inyecte mi ponzoña en su corazón, sin embargo no grita, no se retuerce de dolor. ¿He hecho algo mal? o ¿Su falta de movimiento significa que no siente ardor? Quería creer que la segunda pregunta era la correcta.

Veo su cuerpo, ya no esta lleno de moretones o cicatrices, incluso su vientre esta muchísimo mejor, aquella parte de su cuerpo que fue capaz de albergar a nuestra hija durante el mes que duro el embarazo. Bella me dio muchas cosas, una persona a la cual amar y que me ama también, mi dio alguien por quien preocuparme y a quien proteger, básicamente me dio alguien por quien _vivir_ claro que ese alguien me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza desde entonces, unos malos y otros muy buenos.

Bella me dio no sólo una compañera, sino la más grande aventura de mi existencia. Y claro sólo ella pudo darme una hija, una muy hermosa, un ser de ambos, _nuestra bebé._

Que raro suena eso, _nuestra Reneesme_. Admito que la odié al pensar en que podría matar a Bella y arruinar esa felicidad en la que ambos nos encontrábamos, la odiaba porque estaba asustado y mucho, todo esto de ser padre es abrumador. El hecho de que tenga mas de un siglo no es suficiente para evitar sentir temor y alegría al mismo tiempo, pero ahora me arrepiento de odiarla.

Reneesme no es más que una bebé, no tenía idea del daño que le causaba a su madre o a mí. Por suerte pude escuchar sus pensamientos justo a tiempo. Ella es tan… hermosa, pura y buena, la amo. Ahora mismo esta en brazos de Jacob, aunque me cueste decirlo en voz alta me alegra que él se haya imprimado de mi hija, al menos sé que sus intenciones con mi niña son buenas y finalmente todo esta en equilibrio, no más corazones rotos ni decepciones amorosas, lo que haya sucedido en anterioridad quedó en el pasado y ahí se quedará. Todo esta perfecto ahora, quiero creer eso.

–Edward, hermano ella estará bien lo he visto– dijo Alice acercándose a mi y tomando mi mano.

–Lo sé Alice, pero no puedo verlo si me bloqueas todo el tiempo.

–¡Oh vamos! Esa es la idea de las sorpresas, falta menos de un día. Y la cabaña casi esta lista, sólo nos falta la habitación de Nessie.

–¿Nessie?

–Es el apodo que Jake le dio a mi sobrina, no te ofendas tu hija tiene un nombre de los mas lindo pero Nessie es mucho mas sencillo de nombrar.

–A Bella no le gustará… ¿y desde cuando es "Jake" para ti?

–Desde que descubrí lo bien que funciona como calmante, me relaja cuando no quiero ver nada, claro que es frustrante a veces pero considerando como te pondrás con Bella mañana por la noche es mejor estar cerca de él, tener esas imágenes en mi cabeza es incómodo.

Si fuera humano estaría completamente sonrojado. No necesitaba tener el don de Alice como no darme cuenta de lo que pasará cuando Bella despierte. La extraño demasiado.

–Bueno no he venido aquí para sentirte cohibido, sólo que cierta personita quiere que la abraces y no puede dormir.

Asentí a las palabras de mi hermana. Me acerque a darle un tierno besa en la cabeza a mi Bella. Después me aleje para ir con nuestra hija.

Ella estaba mordiendo uno de los dedos de Jacob para distraerse. En lo único que pensaba su pequeña mente era en mi, me sentí de lo más feliz por eso y mi pecho se lleno de orgullo al saber que no me odiaba, al contario era producto de su absoluta devoción.

–Ven aquí pequeña– le dije a mi hija mientras Jacob se encarga de colocarla en mis brazos.

Ella sonrió al sentirme sujetándola, su pequeño cuerpo estaba tan cálido y su corazoncito palpitaba tan rápido que me costaba seguirle el ritmo.

Tomo mi mano mostrándome la imagen de Rosalie cantando para ella, enseguida la remplazo por la mía.

–¿Quieres que yo cante para ti?– le pregunte a mi hija, ella respondió tomando mi mano sin mostrarme nada, era su forma de decir "si".

Pude escuchar a mi alrededor un par de risas provenientes de mis hermanos, Seth y Jacob, y un par de "aaaww" por parte de las mujeres de mi familia.

Suspire resignado, claro que cantaría para ella, haría cualquier cosa por mi hija, incluso si implicaba humillarme delante de mi familia y un par de metamorfos.

Comencé tarareando la canción de cuna de Bella, pensándolo bien creo que tendré que hacerle su propia nana, ya vería eso luego.

–¡Edward eso no es cantar!– grito Emmet, como siempre su esposa lo callo dándole un golpe en la cabeza y dejo que continuara.

No tarde ni dos minutos tarareando la nana cuando Reneesme quedo dormida en mis brazos. Me quede con ella el resto de la tarde solo viéndola dormir, al igual que como solía hacer con su madre. Durante la noche Reneesme quiso que siguiera con la dulce melodía, pero Carlisle tuvo que llevársela a medir, pesar y todo eso, mi padre quería asegurarse de cuanto había crecido durante el día. A mi no me importaba que tanto me hija crecía, mientras ella estuviera sana y feliz haría que mi muerto corazón también lo estuviera.

Después tuve a mi niña en mi brazos de nuevo, la cargue en mi regazo y me senté con ella mirando hacia el bosque. Ambos observamos el inicio de un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer, no sólo para ella, si no también para su madre, mi ahora nada frágil Bella. Fuera un vampiro neófito, yo siempre estaría a su lado y pasaríamos por esta nueva etapa juntos y en compañía de nuestra hija y familia por el resto de nuestros días.

**¿Merezco un Review?**


End file.
